User blog:JKGame/Kerfuffle vs Terry Fox: My Little Rap Battles Season 2
Hello, hello, everybody! Welcome to another new installment of My Little Rap Battles!!! Honestly, I did not have this planned at all for the second half of Season 2. However, someone mentioned about using Kerfuffle in a battle and even wrote for her, too! A fellow wiki user here, Dark Cyan, is our guest writer for today! I thank him a lot for writing Kerfuffle for this battle like I mentioned earlier. Now, let’s get started with this battle! “A citizen of Hope Hollow and a character from the recent MLP special Rainbow Roadtrip, Kerfuffle, and Canadian athlete who ran a Marathon of Hope, Terry Fox, battle each other to see which stars of hope with a prosthetic leg will come out on top.” Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! KERFUFFLE! VS! TERRY FOX!!!! BEGIN! 'Kerfuffle:' No way! Stack my pancakes! Oh, no, I just couldn’t...insulting a hero is a mistake I’m Kerfuffle. Spelled like it sounds with a double ‘ffff’ for the fuff, but that doesn’t mean I need to spit fluff I’m sorry I have to diss you. You’re like a one-legged Rocky But I can’t let Rarity down, so I’ll pick at you like Terry-yaki The awareness you raised for people like us was awesome! You had a big heart! But that was part of the problem… 'Terry Fox:' Hey, it’s nice meeting you, Kerfuffle, and I hate to burst your bubble But if you’re trying to pick a scuffle with me, then you’re headed for trouble. Saying that I’m Rocky? I say you’re like a discount Autumn Blaze Got flow like bottles of seawater that will leave you washed out for days I’m Canada’s national hero, got my name everywhere for what I did While you didn’t even play a major role in the special you were in! As I rise to the top, you’ll fall faster than a hot-air balloon that just popped Somewhere, the hurting from hearing you rap must surely stop. 'Kerfuffle:' Wow...Ouch. I don’t feel bad anymore. That smarts! Not going easy on you now! I actually finish what I start! Like when Steve Fonyo ran the full Marathon that you didn’t If you asked ‘who?’, That’s the point! Compared to you, he’s hidden! I got named ‘Waifu’ on day one! You’re old and run-down! And if you think your achieved your boyhood Basketball dreams, sit down! I imagine in my head all the colours from that stadium, When you won last place! You couldn’t even win ‘The Greatest Canadian’! 'Terry Fox:' I’m glad you’re picking up the pace. You were going slower than your episode. But I’m still running this track, while your victory’s at The End of the Rainbow! Look, I’d rather not be a Dick, but I’m sure to leave you Traum-itized When you learn that people won’t give two Fox about you after your series’ demise! Now I’m wondering if you yourself came up with those rhymes. Or if you just based them off of Rarity’s like you do with her designs. I raised money for cancer cures, but there’s no treatment for my rap’s illness! You can give up hope of trying now. I’m running circles around you every minute! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! Poll Who won? Kerfuffle Terry Fox Hints for the next battle Breakfast.jpg School.jpg Category:Blog posts